dYe
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Kaneki tiñe su cabello de oscuridades monocromáticas. Touka las palpa con plumas gastadas. (One-shot) [atrocidades] {Para: Liebheart} -¿romance?-
**Disclairmer:** Todo le pertenece a Ishida Sui.

 **Advertencias: -** lo usual (¿?)  
 **-** Spoilers desde el capitulo 58 de :re  
 **-** Y tal vez robe unas ideas (frases) de un fanart en tumblr (Neimana, originalmente de Pseudocitrus) (¿?).

Tengo miedo?'? Todo esto fue originado por un polvo decolorante y la cabeza de un Apio. (más: ¿?)

* * *

 **dYe**

Primero, es un hormigueo.  
Segundo, un cosquilleo.  
Tercero,  
(las entrañas se volatilizan y segregan toxinas anestésicas que duermen la razón pero no el sabor repugnante  
, ni él astillado corazón)  
una vibración constante, justo en el centro del estómago.

Pero mantiene los veintisiete huesos de la mano, _laderechano_ , en un vaivén vertiginoso entre la carne y los dientes pintados en oleos rancios de hierro bermellón. Y arranca los músculos jugosos sin esfuerzo, como si la misma carne quisiera desprenderse de los tejidos óseos hasta acariciarle la boca. _losdientes_. _Elestómagovacío._ Deshaciéndose con los ácidos,  
la carne se transforma en mariposas carroñeras que vagan moribundas y devorando el hambre. _Repugnante,repúgnate,asqueroso,repulsivo._ Las entrañas rugen ( _―E_ _stoy tan,solitaria, hambrienta). ―Quiero más._

–Y hay una voz mística,etérea, que le canta, _eneloído_ : _―Pruebamé._ Desliza las piernas-raíces infinitas, tersas, suculentas, tóxicas de Cicuta. Y él la vuelve a predar con las manos de tijera rota, con los dientes oxidados, con el estómago ansioso–

 _Debo devorar, devorar es robar.  
Debo devorar, devorar es perder.  
Debo devorar, devorar es proteger.  
Debo devorar, devorar es cometer errores._

Kaneki se fija la palma enchastrada en tintes oscuras y a Haise se le llenan los pulmones de penumbras sangrientas.

 _Debo devorar, devorar es amar.  
Y solo devorar, devorar y ser devorado al final._

Kaneki usa las falanges distales, medias y proximales para esparcir la tintura, penetrando desde la raíz. Y Haise se asfixia con la última bocanada de aire.

.

Los días pasan, se convierten en semanas, en meses; un par de meses. Y Kaneki Ken se viste en la piel de Haise Sasaki, y a su vez, él se viste con quinques, lentes y muerte, un investigador clase especial. Y los cabellos aquamarina desgastan su color y se corta. Y una voz trémula cobijada en un parche, decide perderse solo. Y las pinturas lascivas y volátiles se tornan crioscópicas, aturdidas, erráticas. Y la imagen dorada de una sonrisa dientes de marfil, se aleja, se desgasta, se pierde, se tornan divergentes hasta hacerse inasible.

Pero _(tú lo decidiste)_ debe apegarse a la misión _,_ ( _para que todos te amen)_ debe apegarse a la misión, _(y todos serán felices)_ debe apegarse a la misión (, _serás como él)_ y todo estará bien.

Le asignan un compañero para la siguiente investigación.

―Investigador rango 1 Nimura Furuta―amplía la sonrisa elástica y emplea tonos de júbilo, amabilidad, lealtad―, es un placer trabajar contigo. He escuchado mucho de ti―. Hace una reverencia y vuelve a abusar de la elasticidad de esa mueca.

―Igualmente―dice estoico e imita sus actos con cortesía.

 _Mentiras._

.

Hay una cafetería de la que sospechan.

Ghouls parecen agruparse en sus alrededores, sus órdenes son indagar e informar, y de ser confirmadas sus sospechas planear sus siguientes movimientos.

Son confirmadas. Planifican y proceden.

.

Uno, tras otro, tras otro, caen los cuerpos sin vida.  
Caen a medida de la ligera lluvia. _Tras otro, tras otro…_  
Parecen, incluso, ofrecerse por sí solos.

Uno cae, y hay otra ráfaga oscura que asoma por el rabillo del ojo y manteniendo la mirada estoica sin estremecerse, uno de los rinkakus lo embiste y otro se incrusta hasta detener los latidos. _(Debo devorar devora devorar)_ afirma –la voz– y lo reafirma haciendo eco –en las demás vocecitas que le siguen– ( _devorar devorar devorar)._ Y caen otros dos, tan rápido que ni si quiera pudieron percatarse.  
Furuta Nimura lo mira desde lejos, y sonríe.

Pero no es capaz de repudiar la acción porque, una–otra más– ráfaga oscura arremete desde un punto ciego y lo golpea con el puño, haciéndolo desplomar lejos.  
Kanek-Haise(no,) se levanta y ajusta los lentes conservando la calma, cuando –las voces–se agitan e– incrementa-n- su nerviosismo.

Esta vez, sí logra adivinar de donde viene el ataque y logra esquivarlo. Sin embargo la sombra se reaccionando instantáneamente le proporciona una patada; la cual logra bloquear con los brazos y luego empuja hacia atrás. No cae, en cambio trastabilla unos pasos, lo suficiente como para notar que lleva una máscara y una capa; sacando provecho un tentáculo intenta embestirlo. Tampoco lo logra, sus reflejos son rápidos, _demasiado_ hábil para uno cualquiera… _es diferente al resto._ Lo puede ver- _sentir_. Sin perder tiempo, se quita la capa y activa el kagune y lo vuelve a atacar sin medirse. Y a penas logrando esquivar el ukaku vuelve a retroceder… _le recuerda a-a-_ nadie y no es relevante delante su propia existencia. _La_ ghoul deja de utilizar el ukaku y prosigue cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hasta que logra arremeter un puño contra los lentes y uno se quiebra sobre el ojo izquierdo, incrustándose en él.

–Las voces– gime–n-gritan histéricas–. Tambalea, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y los rinkakus se contraen. ( _Debo debo debo debo)_

(La ghoul) se abalanza sobre él en un golpe de gracia con el ukaku. ( _debo debo)_  
Empero un rinkaku logra cercenar a tiempo el kagune y con el brazo izquierdo puede aferrarla del cuello.  
( _devorar. Debo devorar)  
_ Ha excedido el uso del kagune (la ghoul). El agarre se ajusta. Demasiado exhausta, la máscara cae. Ejerce aún más fuerza. Sus ojos se concentran en él, le ruegan y las gotas de llovizna le empapan el rostro, _los ojos_ … (Tiembla) _(devorar devorar devorar_ ) aprieta aún más. _llueven_. Alza las manos débiles, toman su brazo. _(devorar para)._ E intenta romperla. _Crack_ ( _para proteger.)_

Otro cuerpo que se desliza sin vida hasta el suelo.

.

Su compañero le comunica que ha finalizado y espera retirarse con él.

Decide quedarse para verificar la zona. Furuta Nimura acuerda retirarse y preparar el informe.

.

Silencio.

Y el sonido de cada uno de sus pasos contra el suelo de granito húmedo.

La nada.

Y la bruma de el clima frio y húmedo, contra el vaho de su respiración.

La muerte.

Y el sonido metálico de la maleta cuando la suela del zapato alcanza pavimento.

La soledad.

Gira en uno de los callejones para retomar el camino de vuelta, permaneciendo atento a los sonidos y luego de un rato decide relajar los sentidos (solo un poco). El clima crea un aire de tensión que le hace confundir. Imaginar presencias, y que si se concentra más en eso. Puede sentir un hormigueo en el centro de su estómago, un viejo hormigueo conocido, cálido. Y entonces imágenes, sombras, solo una, pero es apenas un instante, algo que pasa por el rabillo del ojo y le resta importancia.  
Hasta que vuelve a avistar la sombra por más de un instante y con los ojos completos; y los ruidos del trote contra los charcos de pavimento.

La sombra es una figura que se precipita contra él a una velocidad inasequible, sobrenatural. Cuando prepara la quinque, la figura ha desaparecido entre las sombras. Como si fuera parte de una alucinación más. Y luego de una incontable fracción de tiempo, del otro lado, y de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo, se acerca algo, un pie, que lo enviste y lo hace resbalar metros atrás. En el medio de la garganta puede sentir atragantado un nudo, una corazonada. Se estabiliza en el lugar, la quinque, Yukimura ha quedado lejos de su alcance. Y ha vuelto a perder la vista de la figura. Le resulta familiar. _Será_ aquella… **No**. El mismo se ha encargado de que no tenga más oportunidades de cogerlo desprevenido. _Quizás_ alguien relacionado… Escucha los pasos ligeros, y prevé otro puntapié el cual bloquea, y usa la fuerza de impacto contra su adversario. Este rueda hasta un poste de luz opaco, perdiendo la máscara en el camino.

 _No, no, es algo completamente familiar. Es_ …

―Kirishima Touka _―_ murmura casi inaudiblemente.

Los tejidos del corazón se le estrujan uno por uno, las pupilas se le contraen y siente los músculos de todo el cuerpo tensarse; sin embargo el rostro permanece estoico como siempre.

La figura delante de él se recupera de la caída y vuelve a internarse en la sombras.

Un puño cerrado quiebra la densidad de la oscuridad pero, Kaneki logra bloquearlo con el brazo izquierdo. Le tiembla el corazón un poco más. Y evade otro puntapié apenas arqueando la espalda. _Ella_ amortiza la caída en el suelo y vuelve a levantarse, alzando otro puño, mirándolo a los ojos esa vez. ( _Gritan algo) Él_ frena el ataque con el antebrazo. ( _, que le envían escalofríos en el pecho.)_ Y _ella_ no pierde tiempo y vuelve a intentar encestarle una patada. E igual ( _él_ ) esquiva, y aún así ( _ella_ ) intenta volver a golpearlo con los puños. Una vez mas ( _él_ ) lo frena, envuelve el puño con la mano.  
 _Nostalgia. Recuerda los dedos delgados y frios y suaves y... ejerciendo una fuerza inaudita. Cálida_

―Es suficiente―ordena y la fuerza a bajar el puño. La escucha resoplar y apretar los dientes, tensando a los músculos.

― _¿Por qué…_ ―cuestiona enarcando las cejas y Kaneki siente un zumbido en el oído.

―Por favor, vete―y la súplica suena tan vacía que al cerrar el puño, él se prepara para otro golpe. Sin embargo ella solo gruñe clavando sus ojos en él ( _, tristeza_ ).

― ¿M-me recuerdas? ―hace una pausa, respira profundo, vuelve a armarse de calma, y traga― ¿A caso recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién…

―No―interrumpe _(Mientes mientes mientes mientes…)_ ―. Eres la barista del café.

Y algo en su interior pincha, le opacan los ojos hambrientos.

―Entonces ¿por qué, por qué tienes compasión?

( _¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?_ )

Kaneki calla y aparta la mirada de sus ojos. Hay algo en ellos que lo abruma, ahora puede recordar esa sensación, el déjà vu de solo ser observado con esas orbes y simplemente estar expuesto, ser arrastrado en un éxodo hasta donde aún existe una persona muerta. Con las irises de luna y las manos limpias de pecado, y la inconsciencia, _laignorancia_ , de un mundo torcido, de un mundo dispuesto a extirparle cada órgano de su cuerpo y volvérselo a injertar _bien_. Alguien débil. Alguien que añora. Alguien **_muerto_**. –Y las voces se irritan y comienza a levantar el volumen, a moverse caprichosas, a inquietarse. –El ojo izquierdo comienza a palpitar, a picar, y envían por el conjunto de nervios sensoriales una clase de cosquilleo.  
Kaneki se gira sobre los talones intentado retomar el camino de vuelta.

― ¡Ni lo pienses! ―aclama, quebrando toda la calma con que se había contenido. Ahora puede sentir la furia irradiada por sus ojos. Lo toma del brazo y empujándolo hacia atrás.

El cosquilleo se esparce por detrás de ambos ojos, con más intensidad, con violencia.

―Contesta―vuelve a inquirir casi mordiendo las palabras, suplicando, demandando.

Intenta componer su postura irguiendo su espalda y llevándose la mano libre para acomodarse los lentes. Pero ya no hay lentes porque se han roto contra su ojo.  
Y el recuerdo de ser estacado mil veces hace reavivar el latido aún más violento.

( _¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Por-que…)_

Kaneki se pellizca el puente de la nariz, obligando a acallando las voces, ignorando el la opresión en sus ojos.

―Sí recuerdo―suelta manteniendo un tono de voz impávido―. Te recuerdo. Recuerdo a todos.

( _debo debo debo_ )

Touka suelta su brazo y la mirada ardiente se rompe, se derrite. Y casi escucha al corazón ajeno, oprimirse hasta el punto de doler.

―T… E-ese lugar, ":re" lo he…hemos construido para-para t―la voz le tiembla y la calma que alguna vez intento simular es completamente irreconciliable―… Es un lugar nuevo para…

― **No es suficiente.** ―pasando las manos sobre su cabello. Las manos sucias, las manos cubiertas de pecado, de sangre, de tinte podrida… y _Kaneki tiñe su cabello de oscuridades monocromáticas_  
( _debo acabar con mi misión._ )

La migraña acaba por asentarse presionando los ojos y Kaneki piensa que si el aullido de las voces se incrementa más, los ojos pronto se reventarán como globos excedidos de helio. ( _debo debo debo_ )

― ¿N-no es suficiente? ―vuelve a alzar la mano y los instintos de él reaccionan sin poder retenerse.

 _(Debo devorar)_  
Sosteniéndola del cuello, presionando contra la vena yugular.  
( _–te._ )

–Las voces, las voces lo aturden hasta el punto de dejarlo completamente ciego y con un agudo punzón en los ojos ( _se reventarán, se reventarán)_ una y otra vez hasta que lo conviertan en una masa de carne, sangre y dolor. Intenta ahogarlas, quebrarlas, ahorcarlas. –

Y las frágiles manos hasta alcanzarle el brazo _(_ _Para para para para)_ , y el aire de los pulmones se le escapa en un esfuerzo por respirar _(de hacer eso)_ , y sus orbes desbordan galaxias agonizantes pero se fijan e él.  
No hay odio, no hay repulsión, no hay cuestiones, no hay miedo, no hay lástima… pero empatía. ( _Tú no eres más que voces._

 _Estas hecha de otra alucinación.)_

― _Ka-ne-ki_ ―una sensación fría se desliza por el brazo, invadiendo cada célula sensible, viajando hasta el hombro, ascendiendo al cuello, helando los labios y la mejilla, pasando por sobre los capilares hinchados de los ojos, hasta llegar al cabello negro... y _Touka las palpa con plumas gastadas._

El rastro gélido que ha dejado a su paso, penetra de célula en célula hasta llegar al centro de su estómago, y una vibración, despierta y se expande. (Hambre)  
–Y las voces, las voces se ven devoradas y hambrientas, aúllan  
( _Kirishima. Kirishima-san.)_ No, Kirishima Touka. ( _Touka._ _Touka-chan Touka-chan Touka-chan_ ). –  
Y se rompe. C _rack._ Cuando una tibieza húmeda invade sus labios.

Las plumas–yemas– frías de Touka se clavan en el cuero cabelludo.  
 _Y la devora._  
 _Y lo devora._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿?  
Tengo muchas disculpas por pedir porque esto se tomo su horrible tiempo, y debería darme vergüenza, y repudiarme mucho, y… asaddas sin embargo de enserio quería escribir esto porque es mi hermosita OTP, y tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir a ¿Akaneki?, y muchísimas más de verlo interactuar con Touka. Así que se apareció la bella promp de Liebheart *emoji de corazoncitos podridos* y tuve que escribirla a toda costa. Para probarlo tengo una caja de lillos muerta :(((.

También quiero agradecer por la cantidad de por oportunidades al foro " _Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_ " que si no fuera por su paciencia Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul –y colgadez (¿?)– no hubiera podido hacer esto. De enserio gracias y mil disculpas también. Ugh…

So,  
Espero, Lieb-chan (tomándome el atrevimiento de ponerte un apodito (?)), que al menos te haya sido entretenido y cumpla con tus expectativas… ugh, que miedo. Perdón (?).  
Eso es todo.

Miu!~

P.d= ¿el quinque? ó ¿la quinque? *se arroja a la basura*


End file.
